nuclear_hurricane_minecraft_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Message to Ragexprince683/RowanBir/Mystic Flame and the other youtube clowns harassing me
Hello Dear Turds who think harassing and threats is ok and having a fapping hatred towards a autistic Schizophrenic teen. Drop it, leave this BS alone. Its beyond pathetic to target a person whp is autistic AND Mentally ill. If you want to see how bad Full blown schizophrenia can be look up Terry A Davis, You arent winning, you are a bully keyboard warrior who targets people who arent normal, so that you can look good. Thanks, for targeting me so you can be exposed will place this whereever the 5th grade acting online "serious internet business" inmature ones are harassing to abusing autistic and mentally ill teens because they are jealous. Lots of assholes have tried to destroy my channel with their lies but failed miserably My freind mystic flame has betrayed me tricking me that he killed himself and exploded about it when i found out he was alive what i commented was the damn truth if you dont like it dont even bother ranting about it it shows how Misunderstanding he truly are My freind mystic flame has betrayed me Mystic He says that Halloween video is not a prank, how is it not a prank if he faked his death That counts as a prank I tried to apologize to him for misunderstanding but he chose to take this shit to far This is my way of telling my ex and all his followers to legit (Bleep) off the only thing they ever have done is get jealous of me and ender and started making impersonation accounts of me to lie to ender to destroy our relationship. dont even bother responding to this especially when i have Evidence of 2 years worth of harassment and bullying against you. The people in my server are witnesses and your victims. So much drama i may sue them for character deformation and slander. You know its messed up they are doing this to a jewish autistic 17 year old with other problems i am medicated for but still. A Message from my mother on discord he is actually doing the things he's acusing me of like a narcissist I am just impressed and irritated that they accuse me and my guys of exactly what they do... i j uyst cant believe how blind they are. Omg he accuses me of doing exactly what he does... not leaving each other alone. Its sad he doesnt notice he does the things hes accusing me and my viewers of. Id say i will keep getting a lot, because hes acting as childish as the shit hes accusing me and my guys of Leave it be you pathetic bottom feeding desperate botched abortions.spies are fapping to abusing autistic and mentally ill teens because ypu have no life, no purpose abd middle child syndrome. Everyone else, assume anyone could be a traitor in this 4th grade BS, even if they pretend to "help" Be cautious of all, if you want out of this childish Bullshit. Now if youll excuse me, I am going back to making money to get my mom nice things for her bday. Work, can give you a life purpose, the harassers should try it.The truth is the truth and if you dont like it oh well responding to this in a video will actually show how guilty you are trying to defend yourself with lies The same man who destroyed my relationship with Enderman_Of_D00M also destroyed our freindship and this time i have decided im sick of his bullying Hes attacking people who are not normal and who has Shizophrennia autism and im jewish hes attacking me so he can look good Stop defending yourself lying about everything God Fury Anno Domini Beats Hip Hop & Rap Dark 3:05 Link to the bully and all his alt accounts https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtaRS2nMOPZfLsB6-qwevxw his friends alt account https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCI4640WNcNCA_YTjn68biWg https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9ZifwEbDdFwjWluEq0xOyg his friend slandering me with a discord impersonation account https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCz6o0CcO9sklNWrBlGXSDkw Alt accounts of the user its obvios becuase they defend him only https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2cazQNxlxoHgjtcbAu1kVQ Luke dapper mark corwell and that comet ands hater nation account vanished I've seen some of the comments you've left on other's videos as well. Telling them to kill themselves or that they shouldn't exist? That is cyber bullying in the EXTREME. It is not a JOKE. Im sick of you bullying me and pulling on enders hair becuase you want him to defend you when your actually in the wrong Where I come from a joke stops being a joke when the only person(s) laughing are the ones saying the mean things. As someone without a hand in this feud? Yeah your "jokes" were mean, snide comments. Comments that, if it was in a school setting, would have seen you expelled from most schools. All, if what I've seen can be believed, because you got banned from a discord server for breaking rules/harassing the admins on the server? I've gotten a permanent ban from a discord server. I still interact on other servers/sites with the folks from that server. I treat them cordially. Why? Because I can accept that I could have handled stuff better when I felt the mods were in the wrong. Rather than being a cruel, rude, EVIL excuse for a human being maybe you should focus on growing up and realizing you are just like everyone else and thus your actions whether good or bad come with consequences that can be good or bad. You do bad things? Bad consequences. Man up and do good things? Good consequences. Oh and have fun trying to talk your way out of this one or "seek revenge" on me. I have blocked you and your alts for you to not put cruel comments on and 10 to 1 we don't run in the same discord servers and the youtube staff has seen what you did they watch everything. Now shut the fuck up with your lies and move on